In the field of medicine, implants are often used, which are introduced into a human and/or animal body either permanently or at least for a relatively long period of time in order to carry out replacement functions. For example, these implants are heart implants, vascular prostheses, stents or other implants, which are accurately positioned and are released in a defined manner at the site of use using catheters.